Odios y Temores
by Crow Raven
Summary: Slade ha planeado un plan que esta seguro derrotara a los titanes desde adentro hacia afuera sin que nadie pueda hace algo para remediarlo. disculpen la demora
1. Default Chapter

"Odios y temores"

Bien este fic me llego cuando leía el fic nuevos comienzos así que aunque lo no lo crean esta no es una copia de ese fic si no que se podría acercar mucho pero no una copia.

Bien disfruten el fic.

Verdaderamente los titanes no se imaginaban por lo que pasarían las semanas siguientes, Slade tenia un plan que acabaría con cada titán lentamente, que los consumiría lentamente desde adentro hacia fuera sin que nadie pueda hacer algo para remediarlo...

Capitulo 1.- La trampa.

VUELVE CON ESE MALDITO CONTROL- Gritaba Cyborg que perseguía a Chico Bestia que corría entusiasmado por todo el living con el control en la mano y esquivando cuanto podía a Cyborg, hasta que lamentablemente choco con la hechicera provocando que a esta le cayera el té que traía sobre el pecho.

Esto es el colmo todos los días pasa lo mismo ya estoy harta de que busquen ese maldito control para luego paliarse por el ya estoy harta de todo eso!- Diciendo eso la hechicera cubrió de un campo negro el control y lo pulverizo.

NOOO!-Gritaron en unísono Chico Bestia y Cyborg al ver los pedazos del control caer al piso.

Era el ultimo control que teníamos- Grito Cyborg al agacharse a recoger los restos de lo que quedo del control- como se supone que veremos la TV?

Eso no me interesa iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme- Decía la hechicera mientras suprimía el gesto de dolor que le había provocado la caída del té en su pecho.

Creo que esta vez si la hiciste bien B. Normalmente Raven siempre llega al punto de gritarte he irse pero nunca había roto cosa alguna.

Si creo que si, creo que tendré que ir a disculparme.

Antes de que nuestro verde amigo pudiera hacer mas la alarma comenzó a sonar, los titanes corrieron rápidamente a la llamada.

Titanes Gizmo, Mammoth y Jinx están atacando la joyería.

Cuando los titanes llegaron al lugar empezaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas.

Ustedes ríndanse ahora mismo- Decía Robin que tenia ya en su mano los boomerang listo para atacar.

Esta bien nos rendimos- Dijeron los villanos en unísono, mientras levantaban las manos y dejaban caer las bolsas al piso.

Los titanes se sorprendieron ante la reacción de los criminales ya que normalmente de hay se debía desencadenar una lucha.

Que es lo que pasa aquí?- Decía un confundido Robin.

Nada solo actuamos como buenos villano- decía Gizmo mientras subía al camión de policía.

De vuelta en la torre los titanes estaban muy desconcertados por la manera de actuar de los de la HIVE.

Pero que les ocurre a esos tipos porque hicieron eso?- Decía Chico Bestia mientras se tumbaba en el sillón.

Repentinamente la alarma volvió a sonar esta vez era Slade.

Mis querido titanes les a gustado la actuación de mis villanos?- Decía Slade que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla.

Que es lo que planeas Slade?- Decía un Robin que estaba apunto de lanzarse contra la pantalla.

Mi querido Robin me ofendes esta vez no planeo destruirlos (aja) serán ustedes mismos quienes se destruyan. Y Robin si buscas de donde estoy hablando te ahorrare la búsqueda diciéndote que estoy en el auditoria privado de Básquet-ball si me quieren encontrar hay dense prisa pues no planeo estar hay por mucho tiempo- Y diciendo esto como ultimo se corto la llamada.

Titanes al auditorio.

Todos los titanes se subieron al auto-t en el cual llegaron rápidamente al auditorio.

Viejo aquí no solo puedes jugar básquet también puedes jugar fácilmente golf.- Decía Chico Bestia mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos, en efecto el auditorio era muy grande por fuera, lo que pasaba era que tenia muros gruesos de unos 3 metros de grosor donde pasaban el cableado y los ductos de aire, por el mismo grosor no salía un ruido de adentro.

Wow estas paredes tienen el mismo grosor que las de la torre- Decía un muy sorprendido Cyborg

Titanes vamos adentro.

El aspecto que daba el auditorio era deplorable parecía que no había sido usado en varios meses e incluso años, cuando los titanes entraron fueron al centro de la cancha en busca de algún indicio de Slade el cual al parecer no se encontraba hay.

Creo que esto ha sido una trampa- Decía Robin.

Mi querido Robin siempre en lo correcto esto es una trampa.

Cuando Slade termino de decir esto varios aparatos atraparon a los titanes diferentes para cada quien, para Robin una especie de celda con barrotes muy fuertes y las paredes de los lados parecían placas que se podían deslizar, para Raven una burbuja la cual no dejaba usar su poder además de que amenazaba con llenarse de agua, a Cyborg le pasaba lo mismo en una caja de cristal que ni su láser ni su fuerza podían destruir y al igual amenazaba con llenarse de agua, el Chico Bestia estaba al igual metido en una caja de cristal, que como la de Cyborg, soportaba cualquier golpe y esta amenazaba con contraer sus paredes y finalmente Starfire que estaba en una celda al igual que Robin . Las pequeñas cajas de cristal al igual que la burbuja tenían pequeños orificios por donde entraba el aire.

Que es lo que piensas hacer Slade- Decía Robin que estaba pegado completamente a los barrotes.

Por el momento esperar.

Un gas de coloración púrpura comenzó a salir de los ductos de aire y cuando en las cajas de cristal y las burbujas se llenaron de aquel gas los orificios se cerraron, rápidamente los titanes al respirar aquel gas fueron cayendo uno por uno dormidos.

Maldito- fue la única palabra de Robin antes de caer dormido.

CONTINUARA...

Bien otro fic que también pienso continuar (como hablo y actuó poco) bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que dejen reviews plis.


	2. Raven

Odios y temores 2

Raven Youkai.- Gracias, si quieres saber que trama, en este fic te doy una pista si no entiendes espera hasta el siguiente fic.

Harly Grace.- Gracias por decirme que escribo bien, necesito apoyo moral, y no te preocupes porque todos y cada uno serán terminados en su respectivo tiempo.

NOTA.- Bien este capitulo trata un poco sobre el pasado de Raven pero como yo se relativamente poco de él no se sorprendan si el capitulo se sale completamente de la realidad. Ah y otra cosa perdonen el lenguaje si esta un poco fuerte.

Capitulos 2.- Raven.

Oh que ha pasado- decía la hechicera que al momento se ponía a mano en un cabeza- donde estoy?... oh estoy en mi mente, el gas que Slade debió liberar a de haber sido un tipo de anestesia (así se dice a ese gas que te duerme o como se llama?)... Que es eso?

Un punto empezó a brillar en aquella oscuridad el brillo se hizo mas intenso y empezó a acercarse rápidamente. En pocos segundos aquel extraño resplandor se trago a la chica oscura.

Pero...como la dejaras que viva ella es mitad demonio, ella misma te podría matar o algo mucho peor, yo propongo que la mates ahora mismo, aparte si ella no te mata sus poderes lo harán que no vez que un bebe no puede controlar sus emociones, entiende tienes que matarla o es ella o eres tú.- Decía un mujer gorda con un delantal colgando del cuello que caminaba con prisa al lado de una hermosa mujer que tenia un bulto en manos.

En ese caso que sea ella, no te preocupes yo se que ella podrá controlarlos- Decía aquella hermosa mujer mientras se detenía en una banca de un enorme jardín.- No importa que sea mitad demonio, la otra mitad es humana y no pienso matarla ella debe vivir.

Pero que es esto?- Decía la hechicera que había visto toda la escena desde el aire y al parecer nadie podía verla u oírla.

Ella es tu madre Raven, aquella que causo lo que ahora estas viviendo, toda las angustias que has sufrido son culpa de ella, ella es la culpable de que tengas esta vida que llevas, ella fue la que teniendo la oportunidad de mandarte a un mejor lugar pensó que podías controlarlo pero que equivocada estaba tu madre si te mirara ahora de seguro vería lo equivocada que estaba pero claro ella era una estúpida pensando que podías controlar semejante poder..- Decía una silueta que salía de las sombras (Digo sombras porque se supone que las imágenes ya se habían borrado y todo había quedado negro) cuando la silueta llego al lugar donde estaba Raven se pudo ver con mayor claridad quien era.

Slade que haces en mi mente? Lárgate ahora mismo, no me hagas sacarte de aquí, estas en mi mente sabes que tengo ventaja aquí.- Pero cuando la hechicera se dispuso a atacar a Slade este ya había desaparecido.

Calma yo no pienso hacerte nada solo quiero recordarte algunas cosas, claro que me puedes destruir aquí mismo y nunca saber la verdad.

La verdad sobre que?

La verdad de porque tienes esta vida tan mísera que llevas, la que te ha hecho que medites todos los días para no ser un peligro para los demás, el porque aunque eres un demonio tienes apariencia de humano.

No es necesario que me digas mi pasado, esas son cosas que yo ya se. Ahora lárgate de mi mente.

Estas segura de saberlo absolutamente todo?... estas segura de que recuerdas con tanto detalle todo aquello que ha hecho sufrir?... Acaso recuerdas el porque del rechazo que durante tantos años has sufrido?... Recuerdas el porque estas viva?... Recuerdas el porque de que lo titanes te han aceptado?... Recuerdas el porque nunca puedes controlarte?

Aquellas preguntas resonaban con mas insistencia en su cabeza, trataba de analizarlas, de comprenderlas, de buscarles una respuesta lógica, pero nada, no sabia nada, todo lo que ella sabia se había borrado de se mente, se esforzaba en recordarlo pero no podía, las preguntas giraban y se combinaban creando nuevas dudas y ni una sola respuestas.

Oh veo que no lo sabes, veo que no sabes las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, esas preguntas que día con día rondan en tu mente como fantasmas que nunca descansan o al menos no te dejan descansar a ti...- Durante ese silencio la mente de Raven se lleno de confusiones, dudas y demás, y todas exigían solo una cosa... una respuesta.

Acaso Raven no recuerdas que tu padre te ha heredado esos magníficos poderes que te han hecho que los demás te rechacen, pero tu madre creyó que tu podías controlarlos pero valla que estúpida en pensar eso, que acaso no recuerdas que la liga de la justicia no te acepto porque te sentían el mismo rechazo que los demás, que solo los titanes te aceptaron, que te prometieron ayudar a controlarlos, pero en fin nuca lo hicieron y nunca lo harán porque te temen, te temen como los demás, te quieren lejos de ellos, porque crees que nunca te dicen nada por permanecer encerrada en tu habitación, para ellos entre mas lejos mejor, porque crees que nunca te interrumpían cuando meditabas ,para que no te desconcentraras? No, lo hacían para que estuvieras mas tiempo lejos de ellos, entiende Raven ellos no te quieren cerca, ellos estarían mejor si tu no estuvieras, si tu le alejaras permanentemente.

ESO NO ES VERDAD

No? Entonces porque hacen eso? Crees que ellos no te rechazan, dime entonces porque a veces van ellos 4 solos de paseo?

Porque ellos saben que no es de mi agrado ir a esos lugares...

Si como no, ellos te dejan sola porque quieren alejarse de ti, no te quieren cerca, para ellos eres los que es tu padre, para ellos eres un demonio.

no, no, no, no es verdad, pero porque entones todo apunta a ello, porque es verdad, ellos me temen... ellos me ven como lo que soy... ellos me ven como un... **demonio **

Rápidamente la capa de Raven se torno de un color gris, aquel gris que dentro de ella significaba tristeza, tristeza por saber que no era aceptada, que eran como los demás que la habían rechazado, que no eran sus amigos... pero de un momento a otro se convirtió en un colorrojo intenso (que ese no es un tinte?) aquel rojo que significaba odio, efectivamente se odiaba a ella misma por haber confiado ciegamente en ellos, por haber creído que la podían ayudar, pero a la vez odio hacia los demás por rechazarla como las demás personas habían echo, odio por haberle echo todo aquello... Raven estaba llena de **furia.**

Una menos y faltan cuatro-Decía Slade mientras se disponía a salir de la mente de Raven.

CONTINUARA...

Bien antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso pero mi musa como ya había dicho se fue de vacaciones, aparte tenia unos problemas con el rechazo hacia mi persona y el libro de drácula me tenia un poco absorta de la realidad, bien en este capitulo Slade le mete muchas ideas a Raven (algo mas o menos fue lo que me paso a mi es por eso el capitulo) sobre que los titanes no la quieren y todo eso, no hay fecha para el tercer capitulo porque mi musa amenaza con irse a Cancún y no puedo detenerla así que puedo tener otro bloqueo prolongado, gracias por los Reviews y no se olviden de mandar mas.

Sobre los otros fic pasos hacia el amor, pasando los años, boulevar of broken dreems y beats boy pierde sus poderes están en un proceso de pensamiento matemático (ósea que escribo los capítulos en el cuaderno de mate) así que van a tardar un poco mas en salir (mas o menos unas 2 o 3 semanas) así que espero que me tengan paciencia pero en tiempo de angustia por su persona uno no es creativa.


	3. Cyborg

Odios y Temores 3

Bien este es el tercer capitulo planeaba con poner primero el de beats boy pierde sus poderes ya casi lo tenia completo pero la compu le dio un ataque y lo borro (T.T hay van 12 horas e trabajo) así que me dio mucho coraje le grite maldición y media a la computadora y se apago y decía que no podía abrir nada, para colmo se borraron los otros capítulos y las canciones para el song fic, me dio mucho coraje y apague la compu, al día siguiente trate de meterme a Internet y no funcionaba, lo arregle pero a la hora se descompuso, no podía mandar nada y tampoco leer los fic '' aparte se presentan los exámenes y todo eso... pero yo no estoy aquí para contarles mis penas si no para el fic... antes que nada les pido una disculpa pero por lo anterior necesitare mas tiempo para hacer los capítulos de los otros fic. Otra cosa GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA

Jearo: Pues gracias, sobre como manejo las emociones te diré que odio que la emociones no se parezcan a las de la televisión pues el personaje se pierde (O el burro hablando de orejas)

LiLiTh 091: Pues gracias por poner el Review, y no te preocupes voy a tardar mucho (Probable examenes y la compu borro todo) pero cuando tengo ratos leo y escribo fics

Maika-Lunas Rotas: Este pues que decirte salvo que este capitulo esta mas corto

ADVERTENCIA.- al igual que en el capitulo anterior no esperen ver el verdadero pasado de Cyborg, cualquier coincidencia es un milagro por eso pregunto ¿Saben de alguna pagina donde estén los pasados de los titanes en español?

Capitulo 3.- Cyborg

En donde estoy?- Decía nuestro hombre de metal cuando caminaba por un pasillo iluminado solo por algunas luces que hacían que el pasillo se viera un poco tétrico, al llegar al final había una gran pantalla, mas grande que la misma TV de la torre "T"- wow esta pantalla es gigante, imagínense que bien se verían los video juegos aquí ¬, pero primero me gustaría saber donde estoy...

Estas en tu mente- decía una voz desde la oscuridad, no una voz extraña si no una muy común una muy usual, una muy conocida por el titan.

Slade sal de donde estés, y como es que estoy en mi mente?

Pero antes de que Slade dijese algo mas la pantalla se prendió, empezaron a aparecer imágenes muy conocidas para Cyborg aquellas imágenes que el nunca deseo recordar, esas imágenes que lo dejaron marcado de por vida...

Entiende hijo estabas muy herido, era la única forma de salvarte, tu madre murió cuando naciste, no me permitiría perderte ahora a ti ya que eres lo único que me queda en este mundo.- Decía una especie de científico... el padre de Cyborg

Acaso esta era la única manera de salvarme, la única manera de salvarme era convertirme en un monstruo? Mírame soy mas metal que hombre, a ser esto hubiera preferido morir.- Decía Cyborg

No digas eso, yo me sentiría culpable si tu hubieras muerto.

Tu te sentirías culpable por unos momentos, pero mírame a mi seré un monstruo por todo lo que me queda de vida, y todo es por TU culpa, no sabes cuanto te odio...

Después las escenas cesaron y la pantalla se apago.

Pero por que he visto esto?- Decía Cyborg tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo sucedido.

Lo has visto porque es lo que mas odias tu odias ese momento, aquel momento en el que dejaste de ser humano y empezaste a ser una maquina, aquel momento en que todos empezaron a temerte- Decía Slade que al igual que en la mente de Raven había salido de las sombras.

Pero de que hablas, nadie me teme, mis amigos no me temen.

Ha no? Acaso no te temían cuando saliste de el laboratorio?... No te temían cuando ibas a algún lugar?... No te temían cuando le hablabas a la gente?... Los mismos titanes no te temían cuando les pediste que si te podías unir?... Que acaso no sabes que ellos te temen?... Que no sabes que dentro de ellos hay un gran temor cada vez que te ven?... Que no vez que solo te aceptaron por lastima?

NO ESO NO ES VERDAD TU SOLO TRATAS DE METERME IDEAS EN LA CABEZA!

Yo no trato de hacer nada, solo de decirte la verdad, piénsalo un momento que acaso no es verdad todo lo que te acabo de decir?

En la mente de Cyborg las preguntan daban vueltas, y para lastima de Cyborg el lado de maquina solo comprobaba lo que decía Slade, que cada una de sus palabras eran verdad, todos le temían por lo que era, le temían porque su padre lo había convertido en un **monstruo**.

Y dime que acaso no es verdad lo que te digo?... Yo solo te digo la verdad, te digo lo que tus ojos dejaron de ver o mas bien lo que tu no querías ver, querías olvidar aquel sentimiento de rechazo de parte de los demás así que pensaste que tus "amigos" no te rechazaban, pero te diré algo estabas equivocado, acéptalo Cyborg todos te rechazan por lo que eres, y tu tienes la culpa, por lo que eres amas las maquinas, y no debes mentir pues deberías mirarte pasar las horas en el garaje arreglando tu auto o jugando videojuegos cosas que para la gente normal no tiene importancia, no interactúas con la gente, son solo tu y tus maquinas y eso te hace ser raro ante los demás hace que la gente te rechace, admítelo nadie te aprecia por lo que eres, de que te sirve un súper cerebro y una increíble fuerza si para el resto de el mundo eres un extraño, un extraño que en esta sociedad no es aceptado

...creo que tienes razón- En ese momento el pasillo donde estaba Cyborg desapareció y fue inundado por la oscuridad donde solo estaba Cyborg pensando en lo ocurrido.

Ya van dos y solo faltan tres...-Decía Salde cuando salía de la mente de Cyborg

CONTINUARA...

Bien aquí esta el 3 capitulo un fic verdaderamente corto pero lo suficiente para dejar confundido a Cyborg, pido la disculpa por el retraso pero arriba dice el porque, no se preocupen por los demás fic ya que pronto estarán los capitulo (Eso espero) bueno los dejo y por favor dejen Reviews


	4. Beast Boy

Odios y Temores 4

-.- sin comentarios la computadora sigue con la suya y no me deja subir fic si algún día en un futuro lejano no se como leen esto es porque por un milagro yo mando y la computadora asume su lugar como utensilio de investigación... Bueno espero que disfruten el fic y gracias por los Reviews (Si es que mandaron)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Advertencia.- Adivinen quien va a adivinar cual es el pasado del Chico Bestia? YO (Que me pasa -.-''''') POR FAVOR DIGANME DONDE ENCUENTRO SUS VERDADEROS PASADOS!

Capitulo 4.- Chico Bestia (Beast Boy)

Hum? Donde estoy, que es esto, porque estoy en una habitación completamente blanca, porque aquí no hay nada?- Decía Chico Bestia cuando caminaba por una habitación completamente blanca donde no había ni puertas o ventanas.

Estas en tu mente(Que pedrada)- decía la voz de Slade pero esta vez se oía distante como si estuviera en a varios kilómetros(han notado que todos los capítulos empiezan igual?)

Pero donde? pero como? No entiendo nada- decía un bien confundido Chico bestia

En ese momento la habitación se lleno de humo, ese humo no dejaba ver nada y estaba asfixiando a Chico Bestia, este empezó a mover las manos tratando de alejar el humo de el, en ese momento el humo empieza a moverse y a transformarse en lo que parecía una pareja con un pequeño que estaba llorando en el piso.

Pero que pasa aquí?- dijo Chico Bestia y en ese instante el humo desapareció y fue sustituido por unas voces...

No te preocupes Logan estarás bien.- Decía una voz que parecía provenir de una mujer.

Si, no es nada que le alarmarse- decía ahora una voz de un hombre.

Si, te llevaremos a nuestro laboratorio para hacerte solo unos análisis- decía la voz de mujer.

Cuando terminaron las voces el humo de nuevo apareció, esta vez aparecían las mismas personas, solo que ahora el bebe estaba sobre una mesa. La mujer se le acerco con algo en las manos algo que parecía una jeringa con algo dentro, la mujer inyecto aquello al pequeño que al sentir la pequeña pulsación de la jeringa se puso a llorar.

Minutos después el humo que formaba al pequeño empezó a tornarse verde, y el bebe empezó a transformarse en pequeños animales primero un lobo luego en un tigre seguido de un caimán y después en un oso, los padres veían con asombro las mutaciones que sufría su hijo, en eso el bebe que seguía transformado en oso se les acerca (N/A bueno como se supone que Chico Bestia aquí es todavía un bebe pues se supone que en los animales que se convierta también son bebes ok?), el bebe empieza acercarse mas y mas y cuando esta muy cerca este utilizo sus garras y accidentalmente con sus garras les desgarra la garganta (que sádico verdad?) , en ese momento el humo se dispersa dejando a un Chico Bestia con sentimientos encontrados tales como ira, tristeza y demás, No era de sorprenderse ya que al igual que los demás titanes no quería saber nada sobre aquel pasado horrible que lo perseguía.

Que pasa? ¿No te gusta recordar tu pasado?- decía la voz burlona de Slade

Slade, que haces en mi mente- decía Chico Bestia

Pero ¿porque? ¿Por qué te recuerda que eres un acecino? ¿Por qué te recuerda quien te convirtió en la bestia que eres? ¿Por qué te recuerda que eres alguien que no eres aceptado? ¿Por qué te recuerda el porque eres huérfano? ¿Por qué te recuerda el porque eres así? ¿Te recuerda el porque los titanes te temen? ¿Te recuerda que nunca podrás cambiar? ¿Te recuerda que por una estupidez de parte de tus padres tu vida se ha ido al cesto de basura? ¿Te recuerda que nunca podrás ser normal? ¿Te recuerda que tu vida se ha arruinado para siempre?- Decía Slade haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Chico Bestia.

-Eso no es verdad, ellos no me temen, mi vida no esta arruinada, solo mientes, solo tratas de jugar con migo.

-Piensa lo que quieras si no quieres aceptar la realidad, pero solo reflexiona lo que te digo, piénsalo un poco, ¿acaso no te digo la verdad? ¿acaso te estoy mintiendo, solo piénsalo, reflexiona, analiza lo que te digo... si no lo crees escucha, porque crees que los titanes se ríen falsamente de tus chistes, ¿para no acerté sentir mal? No, ellos lo hacen por miedo de que te enfades y los mates igual que mataste a tus padres , o si no ¿por qué crees que disfrutan dejarte solo en la torre? ¿para que tengas un momento de privacidad? No, ellos lo hacen para poder relajarse un momento y saber que durante esas horas no tendrán que preocuparse con que uno de su equipo los mate.

...- el Chico Bestia solo guardo silencio trataba de no dejarse engañar por Slade pero era muy difícil ya que lo que pensaba solo apuntaba a que era verdad lo que decía Slade, varias lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas del chico bestia, lloraba porque ahora veía que nunca tuvo amigos, nunca nadie confió en el, todo era una mentira una ilusión, nunca nada fue verdadero


	5. Starfire

Odios y Temores 5

Bien... aquí subo un capitulo ya tenia tiempo sin actualizar y de verdad pido perdón a aquellos que seguían la historia y pues tuvieron que esperar para leer este capitulo, así que de verdad tratare de no tardar tanto para la próxima, es que la escuela, la falta de inspiración entre otros problemas no me dejaban escribir pero he aquí el fic.. disfrútenlo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5.- Starfire

La chica extraterrestre despertó, algo aturdida, en un campo lleno de hermosas flores, un campo tan virgen que era imposible imaginar que ella hubiera llegado allí, era un paisaje maravilloso, el sol brillaba, nubes que parecían como algodón se paseaban entre el azul cielo...

-Que hermoso lugar... pero.. donde estoy?- Pregunto por fin la joven extraterrestre, pregunta en vano ya que solo la soledad y el eco le respondieron...

-Aun me es increíble que ninguno de ustedes conozca el interior de su propia mente...- dijo una voz salida de la nada

-Mi mente?... nosotros?- De pronto la chica recordó a sus amigos... – como pude olvidarlos?- se cuestionaba, sabia la respuesta, que aquel magnifico campo la había cautivado , que aquella belleza había echo que se olvidara de todo... Starfire se quedo pensando un momento, recordando la voz que hoyo, miro hacia todos lados pero no había nadie... – de donde salió esa voz? Y porque se me ha hecho tan familiar?- preguntaba ella en voz alta esperando que una señal divina o alguien respondiera sus preguntas...

-Me tienes tanto odio y aun así no me recuerdas?- Slade surgió de entre aquellas maravillosas y bellas flores, a pocos metros de Star, comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciendo que cada paso le quitara la vida a las flores que quedaban bajo su pie y marchitara a las que estuvieran a su alrededor...

-Slade- Dijo Star retrocediendo unos pasos antes de preparar sus starballs y ponerse en posición de defensa –Dime que es lo que hago aquí! Donde estamos? Y porque me trajiste aquí? Donde están mis amigos!

-Cálmate, para empezar yo no te he traído aquí, yo solo vine a donde tu estas y como he dicho estamos en tu mente, otra cosa, porque te preocupas tanto por tus amigos si ellos no se preocupan por ti? Es mas, son mas felices sin ti – Decía Slade mientras veía como algunas flores comenzaban a palidecer.

-No! Eso no es verdad! Mis amigos me quieren y se preocupan por mi igual que yo por ellos!

-Que tan segura puedes estar de ello? Solo ve la verdad, dime, crees que a ellos les agrade estar con alguien a la que todo el tiempo le tienen que explicar como funciona el mundo? No, no lo creo – Slade solo veía como el hermoso cielo azul comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises que hacían ver a las flores mas pálidas...

-NO! Estas mintiendo! Todo esto es mentira! No te creo!- Star comenzaba a desesperarse, no quería creer lo que oía, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando repeler esas palabras.

-No miento, vamos los fastidias con tus estúpidos festivales en los que no quieren participar, les relatas historias que no les interesa oír, ellos solo esperan el día en que regreses a tu planeta!

-Pero Robin...

-Ja! El chico petirrojo? A el solo le das lastima, te ayuda pero lo hace riéndose de ti en su interior, entiende esto niña- Al decir esto Slade tomo de la barbilla a Starfire para que esta abriera los ojos, los cuales tenían lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, y lo mirara a la cara – tu, no le importas a ninguno de tus amigos-

-No!- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar de los ojos de Star, el campo se había convertido en un prado de hojas secas y pétalos marchitos –No! no! me estas mintiendo! Todo es una mentira!- la chica cayo de rodillas sobre los pétalos y hojas ya sin vida mientras que con sus manos cubría su rostro – mientes, me estas mintiendo- decía entre sollozos

-Es solo la verdad así que comienza a creer- Decía Slade mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de la chica mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en su rostro- ahora.. deje lo mejor para el final- dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la mente de Star...

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien pues... he allí el fic... espero que les agrade es un poco corto, espero poder alargar el siguiente y el ultimo, así que gracias por leer y por ser tan pacientes... los reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces...

Crow Raven


End file.
